Embodiments of the invention relate generally to training of young individuals on safe operation of vehicles in a controlled driving environment. More particularly, the embodiments relate to monitoring and improving the performance of a young driver operating a vehicle equipped with embedded monitoring and control apparatus in communication with at least one host computer located within the controlled driving environment.